Stagecast Sim Chronology
some_nerd's account of how the Stagecast Sims are connected. Once upon a time, there were bacteria (SIM 004). They evolved into flowers, then birds, and Green Men (the bacteria later on infected humans. Another side note: some bacteria evolved into square and circular blocks and established their own societies (SIM 003, 006, 009, 019, 035, 039, 047, 057, 068, 086, 087, 093)). These men colonized the land with their symbiotic bird friends (SIM 037). Some lived in the sea (SIM 085) along with other highly evolved species (SIM 088). These men soon further evolved into yellow faces (SIM 070), and began to communicate (SIM 021, 026), and “walk” (SIM 017, 050, 076). The yellow faces grew bodies but lost their faces, a mutation common in evolution (SIM 023, 065, 069, 078). Determined to correct their mistake, they grew their faces back, but lost their yellow hues due to another mutation. They began to develop a justice system, punishing criminals by forcing them to face an onslaught of bullets until they could no longer do anything due to lack of energy and exhaustion (SIM 060, 071). Another common punishment was to force the criminals to stand on melting sheets of ice until they drowned (SIM 098). They finally corrected their color problem after several months of selective breeding (SIM 012, 077). The civilization continued to develop, exploding in population. They developed their infrastructure and were no longer bored (SIM 025). They could now afford to live in pursuit of entertainment, and so they built roller coasters (SIM 049), wrote music (SIM 013, 015, 096), domesticated animals (SIM 082), developed lottery and casino machines (SIM 038, 040, 058, 062, 083), games, puzzles, and toys of many sorts (SIM 014, 020, 022, 024, 028, 032, 036, 041, 044, 045, 054, 056, 059, 063, 064, 066, 099), language (SIM 092), and cars (SIM 094, 095). However, this society had increased air pollution (SIM 052) and trash (SIM 046). Anger broke out in many of these people, and they began punishing various citizens at random. Punishments were cruel, as citizens were dunked into burning lava (SIM 048). As more and more were killed, the civilization was consumed by pure rage, and they settled on one thing to end the matter: a massive food fight (SIM 074). A young man named Nathon dominated in this feud, and seriously injured many men. The city finally banded together and agreed that Nathon was the problem, and banished him from the civilization. Nathon, never losing his happy manner, kept on smiling. He braved an ordeal with terrifying magnets that ripped him in two (SIM 067), endured the grueling pain of losing his ability to walk (SIM 030), and avoided a weird looking grey wraith while hopping from giant balloons (SIM 097). Three years had passed since his exile, and he had decided to return to the city riding a giant balloon. The city, now more organized, accepted him back, realizing his determination and power. They placed him in their government, and he ruled the land. Much had changed since he had left, however. A new and mysterious species had evolved. They had brown-ish faces and wore clothes. The first specimen of this species was a red-shirted man (SIM 042). His name was Steven Sr., and he was the first human witnessed by stick men. It was soon apparent that Steven Sr. was not normal, as he was able to fly across large distances without effort. Nathon contained him in a playground like facility for observation. However, many human creatures began to appear in the city, many of which wore hats (SIM 008) and screamed (SIM 034). Nathon, now suffering from xenophobia, banished many humans, yellow faces, and stickmen in an attempt to purge the city from trouble (SIM 034, 090). He also proceeded to kill off those he deemed unworthy to live, dunking them in lava and throwing them onto spikes (SIM 080). Two humans, however, evaded capture. One was named Steven (Jr.) (son of Steven Sr.), a brown-haired green-shorter boy with a mullet haircut. The other was a blonde, red shirted boy. They decided to try to survive by taking jobs as farmers, and helped the agrarian economy by catching delicious apples for the city (SIM 051, 081). Steven soon gained money for his noble efforts, and decided to move to the city. The red-shirted boy stayed in the farmland and married a girl named Jenny (SIM 005, 007) and had two twin sons both named Jack (SIM 002, 043). When Steven arrived in the city, he found further fortune in hosting a gameshow, Deal or No Deal! (SIM 029). His show rapidly gained popularity, and he soon had accrued a fortune. Nathon paid him no notice, as he was being a benefit to society. One day, however, this all changed. On the way back home from school, Steven’s schoolmate took his homework as a way of pranking Steven. Steven, however, did not think it was funny, and killed his friend to get his homework back (SIM 010). Nathon saw this and was furious that Steven would do such a think, and intended to imprison. Nathon, however, realized that Steven had the “dash” powers that his dad did. Nathon wanted to utilize this, so he promised to let Steven free if he agreed to rid the city of the green ghosts, the multiple spirits of the grey wraith that wanted revenge on Nathon (SIM 018). Steven, however, failed to subdue them, and thus Nathon was enraged. He punished Steven in various ways, first using solitary confinement (SIM 091), and then gradually escalating the severity of the punishments. He placed him in confusing rooms (SIM 053, 061, 072, 075, 079), bottomless pits (SIM 016), and attempted to shoot him with cannons (SIM 031, 055, 084). Steven survived all of this, infuriating Nathon further. Nathon then banished Steven from society forever. Steven, forever cool with his awesome mullet and rather creepy smile, ventured forth into the wilderness, first exploring the jungle (SIM 033). He also found a large room with mysterious beach balls, and stayed there for a while (SIM 011). His experiences, however, would not all be as pleasant as this. He soon encountered the green ghosts again, but by now they had evolved into faceless purple creatures (SIM 027). He evaded conflict with them, but encountered them again when they had grown faces and had allied with dangerous and angry red balls (evolved from the beach balls he had trodden on) (SIM 001). Steven finally managed to kill his archenemies, but was defeated by the red balls. The red balls, however, were not unharmed, and were reduced to many Squishies (SIM 100). Steven groaned four times in pain (SIM 089), and gave up all hope (SIM 073) of returning to civilization.